Je Suis Le Plus Chanceux
by Franny Moon
Summary: La suite de 'Un ange percute le sol' La première nuit de Harry chez les Weasley. Slash, allusion à l'abus d'enfant, au viol et à la pédophilie... Je sais que je suis, je suis, je suis le plus chanceux... Review??


Attention, Slash, référence à l'abus d'enfant, au viol et à la pédophilie. Rien d'extrêmement choquant si vous voulez mon avis, mais bon, vous êtes  
  
avisés.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, et à la Warner Bros, et  
  
ect, ect...  
  
Ce fanfic est hautement inspire de la chanson "The Luckiest" par Ben Folds.  
  
Ce n'est pas un songfic, mais j'ai inséré quelques unes de mes lignes favorites dans le texte. Elles sont marqué par des : *~*~* Tout comme  
  
dans 'Un ange percute le sol' et, évidemment, je vous ai écrit les  
  
traduction en dessous des paroles.  
  
Pour -M- parce qu'il ne le sait pas, mais qu'il mérite tout.  
  
Laissez une review? Ça me fait toujours sourire...  
  
*  
  
**  
  
Je suis le plus chanceux  
  
(La suite d'un ange percute le sol)  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*~*~*  
  
And where was I before the day  
  
That I first saw your lovely face  
  
Now I see it everyday  
  
*~*~*  
  
Et où étais-je avant le jour  
  
Et j'ai vu pour la première fois ton beau visage  
  
Maintenant je le vois chaque jour  
  
*~*~*  
  
Les mots d'amours n'avait pas encore totalement quittés ses douces lèvres  
  
que le corps frêle de Harry s'effondra dans mes bras.  
  
"Harry." Dis-je simplement en le prenant dans mes bras doucement.  
  
J'entendit quatre hoquets et deux cris. Je me retournai, réalisant pour la première fois depuis que j'ai touché Harry ce soir que nous n'étions pas  
  
seuls.  
  
"Oh..." murmurai-je.  
  
Ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'aurais dû dire à un regroupement de  
  
Weasley inquiet. Oui, ils étaient inquiet. L'angoisse pouvait être parfaitement décelée sur leur beaux visage parsemés de taches de rousseurs. Oui, ils étaient beaux dans leur pure simplicité, dehors comme ça, portant  
  
de ridicules pyjamas hideux, ou des robes noires fripées.  
  
"Il s'est évanouie... il... il s'est juste évanouie..." expliquai- je en essayant de trouver le moment exacte dans cette phrase où ma voix s'était  
  
brisée.  
  
Ils me regardèrent comme si je venais de donner naissance au dernier enfant  
  
Weasley. Le fils ou le petit frère qu'ils avaient attendu si longtemps.  
  
Notre propre vilain petit canard. Il était différent, certes, mais nous savions qu'en grandissant, il deviendrait mieux que chacun d'entre nous.  
  
Le tonnerre se fit entendre encore, mais cette fois, je me contentai de  
  
serrer Harry plus fort.  
  
"Nous devrions... retourner à l'intérieur, il fait horriblement froid..."  
  
Dit maman en se retournant vers le Terrier.  
  
J'acquiesçai lentement, remarquant à quelle point la peau de Harry était chaude contre la mienne. Soudain, les lourds nuages noirs qui flottaient  
  
au-dessus de nos têtes se déchirèrent pour laisser une pluie froide  
  
s'abattre sur nous. Maman, papa, Percy, Fred, George et Ginny coururent s'abriter à l'intérieur, mais je restai. J'ai laissé les anges pleurer sur nous leur désespoirs qu'ils ressentaient à la perte de l'un d'entre eux. J'ai laissé leur larmes laver les quelconques impuretés reposant toujours  
  
sur la peau profanée de Harry, et quand mes cheveux furent si détrempés  
  
qu'ils se collèrent à mon front, je me mis à pleurer avec eux.  
  
"Pourquoi..." murmurai-je en regardant le ciel. "Pourquoi l'as-tu  
  
abandonné!" je criais maintenant. "Il avait besoin de toi et tu l'as  
  
abandonné!"  
  
Je rabaissais mon regard embrouillé vers le sol boueux, il n'y avait rien à  
  
regarder là-haut.  
  
J'aurais pu me souvenir de cette nuit comme de la nuit où l'ange avait  
  
percuté le sol, ou de le nuit ou Harry et moi avions partager nos  
  
sentiments. Mais je me souvenue de cette nuit comme de la nuit où j'ai cessé de croire en Dieu. La nuit où j'ai laissé reposer mon destin entre  
  
les mains des anges.  
  
"Tu l'as abandonné..." murmurai-je doucement, regardant les traits  
  
innocents de Harry.  
  
Des gouttes de pluie coulaient sur ses joues rougies par le froid. Comme  
  
s'il pleurait avec nous.  
  
"Ron! Viens à l'intérieur ou vous allez tout les deux être malade! " me  
  
parvint le cri épuisé de maman.  
  
Elle m'a entendue. Elle m'a entendue parler aux cieux, mais je sais qu'elle  
  
comprend. Il faut qu'elle comprenne.  
  
*~*~*  
  
And in a wide sea of eyes  
  
I see one pair that I  
  
Recognize  
  
*~*~*  
  
Et dans une vaste mer de regards  
  
J'en vois un que je  
  
Reconnais  
  
*~*~*  
  
Je grimpai à ma chambre, le corps toujours sans vie de Harry dans mes bras  
  
tremblants. Arrivé, je le déposai prudemment dans mon lit, craignant  
  
presque qu'il se casse, se brise si je faisais un faux mouvement je le regardai pendant une minute ou deux; contemplant ses traits toujours aussi  
  
beaux, sa silhouette gracieuse, ses bras anguleux et pâle ou de longue veine bleues et sinueuses étaient parfaitement visible, comme si sa peau étaient translucide, ses mains encore enfantines, ses longs doigts minces,  
  
son visage endormi, mais toujours aussi adorable, ses douces paupières recouvrant des yeux que savais verts et extrêmement charmants, ses longs cils foncés qui auraient rendu malade de jalousie n'importe qu'elle fille,  
  
ses vêtements trop grand, qui le faisait sembler encore plus petit et vulnérable étaient détrempés par la pluie, accentuant étrangement chaque  
  
angles de son corps, chaque côtes saillantes sous la peau de son ventre concave, ses coudes trop pointus, ses genoux noueux, ses jambes frêles. Je  
  
ne pus soudain plus résister et je le rejoint.  
  
Avec beaucoup de prudence, je recouvrit son corps maintenant froid du miens qu'à demi vêtu, espérant que sa peau si douce et si fragile résiste à mon  
  
poids.  
  
Comfortable...oui, c'était si comfortable... de finalement pouvoir être  
  
avec Harry comme ça.  
  
Ses respirations venaient en doux soupires, lents, paisibles, sereins.  
  
Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu une nuit de sommeil complète? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu une nuit sans craintes?Craintes de voir un ombre énorme se glisser dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit.  
  
Et j'eu soudain peur d'être trop lourd pour Harry, peur que sa peau, si  
  
semblable à de la porcelaine, craque sous mon poids et, prudemment, me  
  
recouchai à ses côtés. Je reposai ma tête sur mon bras et regardai son  
  
visage paisible. Son visage si délicat, si beau. Divin, il était  
  
simplement, parfaitement divin, mon Harry, mon ange.  
  
Après quelque minutes de contemplation silencieuse mais passionnée, je le pris tendrement dans mes bras. C'était si bon. Si bon de finalement pouvoir  
  
le tenir dans mes bras, de le protéger de tout..  
  
Peu importe ce qui nous est lance, Harry, peu importe ce qui nous est lance  
  
je vais toujours te protéger, je le promet. En échange, donne moi  
  
simplement cet amour inconditionnel que j'ai attendu si longtemps.  
  
Oui, il était en sécurité dans mes bras et il le serait toujours.  
  
Ô combine je l'aime! Juste de penser à toute cet amour me fait mal au coeur... mail il me fit encore plus mal lorsque je repensai à ses horribles  
  
choses qui lui sont arrivés.  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien maintenant."  
  
Je soupirai, essayant de chasser ma tristesse.  
  
"...Ron?"  
  
Sa voix... elle était épuisée, mis c'était quand même sa douce voix brisée.  
  
"Est-ce vraiment toi Ron?" demanda-t-il, se blottissant contre moi.  
  
Il savais parfaitement que c'était moi. Il était ensommeillé, mais pas idiot. Il était simplement le genre de personne à poser des questions même  
  
s'il savait déjà la réponse. Juste pour être sur à cent pour cent.  
  
"Oui, Harry, c'est bien moi." Je lui répondis en un murmure, caressant  
  
paresseusement son cou de mon index.  
  
"Quand me suis-je endormie?" demanda-t-il timidement, frissonnant  
  
délicieusement sous mes doigts.  
  
Le plus léger des contacte sur la plus douce des peau.  
  
La parfaite caresse qui cause la parfaite réaction.  
  
De la tendresse. Juste de la tendresse. La tendresse dans tous mes mouvements murmurais doucement contre sa peau... 'C'est moi Harry, moi et  
  
mon amour, ne t'inquiète surtout pas. '  
  
Je laissai un petit sourire envahire mes lèvres.  
  
"Nous étions encore dehors, tu a perdu connaissance et t'es effondré contre moi." Je fis une pause, puis sentit le besoin d'ajouter "quelque secondes à  
  
peine après que tu m,aies dit que tu m'aimais."  
  
Je t'en prie... souviens-toi.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I love you more than I have  
  
Ever found a way to say to you  
  
~*~*~  
  
Je t'aime plus que je n'ai  
  
Jamais trouvé de mots pour te le dire  
  
*~*~*  
  
Je t'en prie, Harry, dis moi que tu n'as pas dis ça parce que tu croyais que c'était la bonne chose à dire. Dis moi que tu n'as pas dis ça parce que tu croyais que c'était le seul moyen d'atteindre mon aide. Dis moi que tu  
  
le pensais. Dis moi que tu le penses encore. Dis moi que tu m'aimes.  
  
Je t'en prie, Harry, souviens-toi.  
  
Et là, il a dû lire mon esprit, vraiment, parce qu'il s'est rapproché de  
  
moi, à pressé ses lèvres contre mon avant-bras et murmuré les doux mots  
  
d'amour que je me languissait d'entendre encore.  
  
J'expirai fébrilement et embrassai le dessus de sa tête, laissant les  
  
cheveux indomptable chatouiller mes lèvres.  
  
"Tu sais, Harry, je ferias tout pour t'aider."  
  
Je l'ai senti plutôt que vu sourire.  
  
"Je t'aime." Murmura-t-il encore.  
  
"E...est-ce que tu as toujours mal?" demandais-je avec inquiétude,  
  
regrettant me mots aussitôt eurent-ils quitté mes lèvres.  
  
Il ne bougea pas, ne répondit pas, il répéta simplement:  
  
"Je t'aime..."  
  
Mais d'une certaine manière, sa voix n'était plus la même.... épuisée,  
  
blessée.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I'm sorry I know that's a  
  
Strange way to tell you that I know  
  
We belong  
  
*~*~*  
  
Je suis désolé, je sais que c'est une  
  
Drôle de manière de te dire que je sais  
  
Que nous nous appartenons  
  
*~*~*  
  
De la haine... de la pure haine envahit mon être...  
  
Un peu de colère envers moi-même pour avoir amener le sujet, mais  
  
particulièrement cette extraordinaire antipathie envers les Dursleys.  
  
Avez-vous déjà voulu la mort de quelqu'un? Avez vous déjà voulu tuer  
  
quelqu'un? Voulu détruire sa vie jusqu'à la rendre insoutenable?  
  
Moi je veux.  
  
Oh oui, je veux!  
  
Et je me déteste encore plus à cause de ça. Je ferais tout pour l'aider. Je le lui ai dit il y a quelque minutes. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour lui. Mais Harry est encore tellement foutument gentil! Il détesterais  
  
la simple idée que je puisse avoir de telles pensées à propos de sa famille. Même s'ils sont tous tordus, cruels et méchants, chacun d'eux, il  
  
ne voudrait pas que je veuille les tuer. Parce que peu importe la force qu'ils ont mis à le frapper, peu importe la profondeur de ses blessures, peu importe le temps qu'il a souffert, Harry est encore tellement foutument  
  
gentil et bon et adorable.  
  
Harry est encore sain d'esprit alors que je suis fou de rage et de furie.  
  
Je fermai les yeux et me réprimandai-je mentalement d'avoir amener tant de fatigue dans sa voix qui me disait de si beaux mots et je réalisai qu'il  
  
m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait trois fois sans même que je réagisse.  
  
J'écrasai son corps délicats contre le mien, avec une tel désespoir, une telle force que j'espérai une fois encore que sa peau parfaite soit plus  
  
résistante qu'elle en avait l'air. I crushed his delicate body against mine, hoping once again that his perfect skin was more resistant than it  
  
seemed. He seemed startled but didn't speak a word.  
  
"Je t'aime." Dis-je en enfouissant me tête entre son épaule et son cou.. "Je t'aime." Répétai-je en embrassant la peau si douce que je trouvai là.  
  
"Je t'aime!" m'écriai-je en amenant ma main à son visage. " Je t'aime!"  
  
Et pour maintenant, il a simplement fondu.  
  
Il y aurait beaucoup d'autre temps pour les 'Fait-moi oublier' ou les 'Je  
  
me sens sale' ou encore les 'Non, Ron, j'ai encore mal, je ne suis pas  
  
encore prêt', mais ce soir... ce soir c'était juste nous deux.  
  
Apprendre à se connaître en tant qu'amoureux, Harry et moi. Pas de lourd  
  
passé, de parenté abusive ou de mauvais souvenirs. Juste lui et moi et  
  
notre amour. Enfin.  
  
Et il se fondit à moi, alors que je répétai encore et encore que je  
  
l'aimais, sans répit. Et il me répondit, avec des mots, oui, mais aussi  
  
avec ses mains, et ses lèvres.  
  
Juste un moment entre nous deux, perdu dans le temps. Perdu dans notre  
  
amour.  
  
Et quand le soleil se leva, je savais qu'il avait encore beaucoup de  
  
travail à faire pour qu'il se sente vraiment mieux après tout ce qu'il avait si courageusement traverse, mais je n'avais pas peur. J'ai simplement recouvert son corps d'une épaisse couverture et déposé un baiser sur son  
  
front.  
  
Et à ce moment précis, je savais que j'étais le plus chanceux, avec Harry,  
  
mon ange dormant dans mes bras.  
  
*~*~*  
  
And I know...  
  
That I am, I am, I am the Luckiest...  
  
*~*~*  
  
Et je sais...  
  
Que je suis, je suis, je suis, le plus chanceux  
  
*~*~* 


End file.
